1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dyeing textile materials of polyacrylonitrile or copolymers containing acrylonitrile using basic dyes in aqueous liquors.
2. Prior Art
It is known that an unevenly dyed product results when basic dyes are used in a concentrated dyeing liquor for polymer fibers containing anionic polyacrylonitrile or acrylonitrile containing copolymer fibers as soon as there are even slight temperature and concentration differences in the dyeing equipment. The penetration rate of cationic dyes used for anionically modified polyacrylonitrile fibers is particularly dependent upon temperature. In order to be able to uniformly dye polyacrylonitrile fibers with cationic dyes, retarders are used. These are compounds which reduce the penetration rates of the dyes in the penetration phase. Quaternary ammonium salts of 1,3,5-trisaminoalkylhexahydro-s-triazines according to German Pat. No. 23 16 725 and quaternized polyamines described in German application No. 25 0/8 242 are known as suitable examples for this purpose. However, when used with the most commonly applied cationic dyes for dyeing polyacrylonitrile fibers, the known retarders do not show uniform retardation effects in the temperature range in which the dyeing processes are carried out.
It is a purpose of this invention to make available retarders for dyeing textile materials of polyacrylonitrile or copolymers containing acrylonitrile in polymerized form using basic dyes in aqueous liquors and employing the exhaust method. These retarders must be compatible with the most commonly used cationic dyes, must have a uniform retardation effect, if possible, in the entire temperature range used for the dyeing process and must not develop any foam or inhibit the development of foams in aqueous liquors.